Borderlands: The Second Chance
by Historyman 14
Summary: The Vault Hunters of Elpis have all pass on, but God got a plan. He offer them a second chance. To 'set things right'


**OOC: I do not own any characters, but OC's. They are own by Gearbox Software**

Pain and the color black. That was the only thing Athena, "the Gladiator" could see, and feel. Pain and black. Black and pain. And she was getting sick of it. Soon, her vision started to clear up, and the pain started to go away a bit. She open her eyes and show white. She slowly got up. She saw nothing. Not a man, woman, kid, vending machines, psychos, bandits. Just white nothingness. She suddenly realize. She did not remember how in the fucking hell she got to this...Limbo like place.

_"Came on, Athena. Think! Think! How did you get here? What's the last thing you remember? Just think!" _As she try to remember, pain hits in in her chest. It's so bad, she falls to her knees. Just as it's what to make her throw up, it stops. She slowly gets up, and feel lighter for some odd reason. She looks down and sees said reason. They a hole in her chest, a large one at that. It was at where her heart should, not now it was not. You could ever look thought it.

Now, they are only a few things that could the ex assassin of the Atlas Corporation freak out. This was one of them. "WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING HELL?!" She yell at the very top of her lungs. Why was they a see thought hole in her chest?! Why was she still alive!? Not that she was complaining about that part, but really! No one, not ever her, or Wilhelm with all that tech he had in him could survive a shot like the one she had right now. Then, she remember how all of this happen.

Hyperion. Hyperion had attack Sanctuary, and they hit hard. She and Janey was they helping out the Vault Hunters some things when the attack happen. She had put Janey somewhere safe and had gone out to fight. She had just cut down a Hyperion Soldier and a JET Loader when she heard Janey calling out to help. She rush over and saw a Infiltrator had got her. With a war cry, she ram her sword thought the Infiltrator as he had drop Janey to try to get his gun out. She had just help Janey up when a unimaginable burning pain hit her in the back and laser beam came out of her chest. The last thing she heard was Janey calling out her name as darkness took over and her body hit the ground.

"Wait...Janey!" Athena realized. What happen to her? Did she make it? Or was she...No...No, she must have survive. She must have. Janey couldn't die, not in some Hyperion raid. She just couldn't. If this really was limbo, she was feel if she had to stay here forever. She had done more then enough to send her right to hell during her days with Atlas. As long as Janey got a long, good, great life and...

"A..Ath...Athena?" the ex assassin heard a voice she knew all too well. She turn around and they she was. Janey Springs. Athena girlfriend, and lover, who as of now, very dead like her. Athena saw Janey was not shot, but stab with a knife to the heart. " Athena? Is that really you?" Springs weakly ask. Athena heart, if she still had one, was/would in her throat as of now. _"Crap! Now do i fucking do now?! I got her kill!"_ "Yes, it's me, but before she hit..." Before she could finish saying Janey could hit her and beat her up, Janey rush up to her, put her in a bear hug and kiss her.

Athena did NOT see this happening. Janey stop and pull back. Athena look back her very confused. "Janey...i got you kill. I don't..." Janey put a finger on Athena lips. "No, you didn't. I got you kill, Athena. I wanted to help you and the others fight thous Hyperion Muppets . I wasn't looking and that one Muppet took me by surprise and then you show up and then...I"M the one should be sorry, Athena."

Athena had no fucking idea on what to say to her girlfriend. "Janey...i...don't what to say." Janey just simile and hug her again. "Don't worry love, we still got each other." "But we in limbo." The Junk dealer looks around and realize it. "Oh...Um...Any ideas?" Before Athena could say anything, the two heard a very odd noise and a white flash. They before them, was Wilhelm, Nisha, Claptrap, Timothy, and Aurelia.

Wilhelm was on the bottom when he came too. "My head...wait...Get off me!" He yells as he gets up, the others falling off him. As they came to they senses, Athena and Janey took at look at them. Wilhelm look like the way he did during the whole Elpis job. Nisha was full of bullet holes. Claptrap look like he got blow up and then part back together, Timothy look like a sword had gone thought him, and Aurelia had her right eye shot out.

"Guys!" Said Claptrap said happily to the group of dead Vault Hunters and one junk dealer, not knowing he was dead too. "Have you all been playing dead this whole time? Whoa! I did not see that coming. Did you get me something?" Claptrap, even in death, was still just as annoying.

The new comers look at like he was crazy. (More then normal) "Dead? What are you talking about, you little, yellow..." He then saw Athena and Janey, then they injuries that ending they lives. "What?" Just then, he realize he was in his old body! "What the fucking hell! You two better tell me what's going on, or i will..." Nisha then tap on his neck. He turns and gets a punch to the face. "You idiot. Look around! Look at them! Look at us! We're dead, cyborg!" She yell at him. He suddenly remembers. The train. Thous new Vault Hunters. He had lost that fight, gotten blow apart. He had fail Jack. "No...This got to be some fuck up dream! I am Wilhelm, the Enforcer! The Right Hand of Jack!"

Timothy, and Aurelia walks up. "It's the truth." Said the Doppelganger. "I got kill at Opportunity by that robot with the sword." "And i was kill at Sanctuary, darling." Said the the Baroness. Athena knew she needed to say something. "Look. We are all dead. Some for a whine, others, like me, Janey, Aurelia, and...Claptrap, just die. We all in limbo. And we might be here for a whine. Maybe...Forever." They look at her, then at each other. She was right. They all remember they death's. This was all fucking mess up!

"So...if we going to be here forever, i can show you guys my Amazing! New! Cool! Dance moves!" He was about to start dancing, and the others about to rip him apart. When they was lightning and thunder, it got real dark. Then, they was a small blue ball of light. It then turn into a...burning bush. What was this, the Old Testament?

**Vault Hunters.** The bush said to them. Great! Now it could talk! **Do you know why you are all here? **The Voice was powerful, wise, something that made the group, even Claptrap, fear it in a way. Nisha was the fist to say something. "I got a idea. We are all fucking dead." **Yes. All of you have falling in battle.** Athena realize who this might be. "Are you...God?" **I Am that I Am. I am the God of your ancestors. I knew you before any knew you. I gave you form and name before your first breath. I guided you in adventures across the stars I made so long ago. **"Why...are we here?" Athena ask.

Claptrap did spoke up. "Oh My God! Your God! This is amazing! Are they other Claptraps in heaven? What's your favorite food? Are you Jewish? Are you..." Aurelia shut him up by kicking him over.

**As before. You are here for a reason, Vault Hunters. You all have great strength and skills. Together, you are stronger. However, your sins are great. And would be damned to Hell. **The dead Vault Hunters look at each other. They have all done some bad stuff before, during, and after Elpis. Wilhelm. New Haven. Athena. Assassin for Atlas. Nisha. Sheriff of Lynchwood. Claptrap. The Robolution. Timothy. Stuff to make real Jack 'Badass' Aurelia. Mistreatment of her brother. Thous was just some of the stuff they did. Janey did not know what to say. Was she going to Hell? Sure, she was a lesbian, but would she really get sent to Hell. And if Athena got sent all the way down they, she be right behind her.

**However, you are all have great destinies. I made you that way. You are still needed, and needed greatly in the land of the living. **"And we needed to die? That's, i must say, it over the top." Even talking to the making of all things, Aurelia was still the Baroness at heart. The others just look at her as if she had gone mad. Talking back to God!? God, however, did not harm her, and just talk some more. **War is coming. The Vault Hunters of the Galaxies must join together in order to fight it. You each play a great and key role in the coming days. However, some of you had falling off the path. Your death's was needed, to see what needed to be done. You all will each be reborn in the past. You will still remember your old life's, and you shall be near the other, But you will, and can not be able to change the events that happen on Pandora. Thous events must play out the way they already did. Use your new life wisely, for you can undone the mistakes of your old life's and be better ready for the war.**

This...was all to much to take in. War? Reborn? Why? Why them? Why not thous new 6 Vault Hunters. On the other hand, it was WAY better than getting sent down to Hell. So, they all agree. And when they got ready, a flash of great white blinded them. And they took the first step to a even greater destiny.


End file.
